modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bill Spencer Jr.
William "Bill" Spencer Junior – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Billa Jr. wciela się Don Diamont. Charakterystyka Ślub z Katie i nieślubny syn (2009–2012) Syn Billa Spencera Seniora. Jest przyrodnim bratem Caroline i Karen. Pojawia się w 2009 roku i współpracuje ze Stephanie. Zarządza firmą Spencer Publications. Podrywa Donnę, namawiając ją, by zostawiła Erica. Poznaje jej siostrę, Katie, i między obojgiem rodzi się uczucie. Bill przejmuje Forrester Creations i mianuje Katie dyrektorem generalnym. Bill oświadcza się Katie i zostaje zaakceptowany. Billa podrywa Steffy i całuje się z nim w przeddzień jego ślubu. Bill i Katie zostają małżeństwem. Forresterowie przygotowują okropną kolekcję "Dare", która ma być decydującym sabotażem, mającym umożliwić im zwiększenie pogrążenia firmy pod rządami Spencera i w efekcie odkupienia upadającej firmy. Wkrótce Katie zasięga opinii znawcy mody i dziennikarza – Jarretta Maxwella. Ostatecznie Katherine dowiaduje się od Brooke, iż Forresterowie planują sabotaż i ona sama wraz z Donną, brała w nim udział. Bill i Katie są zawiedzeni postawą jej sióstr. Spencer ostro gani pracowników i rzuca wyzwiska w stronę Brooke i Donny, lecz ostatecznie daje im jeszcze jedną szansę. Jednak ród Forresterów wciąż pracuje w firmie, gdyż muszą pozostać wierni umowie dotyczącej pracy w FC i nie mogą odejść. Od niedawna Billem zaczęła interesować się Steffy, wkrótce mężczyzna zaczyna reagować na jej wdzięki i podczas nieobecności Katie, dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Spencer jednak ją odtrąca i jednoczy się z żoną, z którą się pokłócił z powodu Forresterów. Steffy zaczęła szantażować Billa Jr. Ostatecznie Bill sprzedał Forrester Creations poprzednim właścicielom. Wspiera Katie w trudnych chwilach po śmierci Beth i po aresztowaniu Stephena. Bill namawia Donnę do rozwodu, w wyniku którego, dostanie udziały w firmie. Donna dostaje od Erica połowę jego udziałów. Spencer odkupuje je od siostry żony i staje się jednym z udziałowców. Bill przed laty miał romans z modelką, Kelly Hopkins. Jej syn, Liam, szuka swojego ojca. Była modelka miała też romans z Thorne'em, ale badania DNA wykazują, że ojcem chłopaka jest Bill. Po wielu próbach godzi się z synem. Zmusza Jaretta do powiedzenia prawdy o Bridget i Owenie, na pokazie Jackie. Podczas konferencji prasowej w swojej firmie, oficjalnie przedstawia Liama jako swojego syna. Daje mu również swoje nazwisko. Jest przerażony, gdy Liam ma wypadek. O wszystko obwinia Amber Moore. Próbuje ją zabić. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym Katie, jest w szoku. Uczęszczają na terapię do Taylor i w końcu się godzą. Bill uderzył też Nicka, o którego był zazdrosny, gdy Katie szukała u niego pocieszenia. Steffy wyznaje Billowi miłość, a jemu samemu trudno jest odepchnąć od siebie dziewczynę. Jest wściekły na Tawny i Amber za uknutą intrygę. Z czasem zaczyna myśleć nad swoimi uczuciami i dochodzi do wniosku, że szczerze kocha Steffy. Próbuje ją pocieszać, gdy Ridge i Taylor ponownie się rozstają. Obejmują się i zostają przyłapani przez Liama. Wkrótce, para wyznaje sobie miłość. Zostają nakryci przez zszokowaną Taylor. Spencer uspokaja kobietę mówiąc, że zamierza zostawić Katie. Po powrocie do domu, czeka go "niespodzianka". Bliscy, a nawet Karen, przyjechali do ich domku, by Katie i Bill mogli odnowić przysięgę małżeńską. Zdezorientowany Spencer zgadza się. Gdy Katie poznaje całą prawdę, dostaje zawału serca. Bill postanawia zostać z żoną, zostawiając zrozpaczoną Steffy. Wściekły Ridge uderza Spencera. Bill jest żądny zemsty. Składa propozycję Nickowi. Chce przyłączyć swoją firmę do firmy Marone'ów, kupić połowę Jackie M. Designs i uczynić Katie dyrektorem tej firmy. Kiedy Liam i Hope się zaręczają, Ridge chce współpracować z Billem. Tymczasem Spencer zachęca Steffy, by walczyła o Liama, gdyż Hope go unieszczęśliwia. To samo powtarza synowi. Bill jest w siódmym niebie, kiedy w październiku 2011, Liam i Steffy zostają małżeństwem. Nie podoba się to Katie, która próbuje się pozbyć Steffy. Bill i Liam są temu przeciwni. Katie odkrywa też, że to Bill pomagał Steffy w Aspen. Podczas rozmowy z synową, Spencer zaczyna wspominać chwile, które spędzili wspólnie. W grudniu 2011, Bill organizuje Liamowi i Steffy wyjazd do Meksyku, do Cabo San Lucas. Gdy Steffy odkrywa, że do tego miejsca przyjechali również Hope i Thomas, Bill pomaga jej i Thomasowi, aby Liam i Hope się nie zobaczyli. Thomas oświadcza się Hope. Prawda jednak wychodzi na jaw, a Steffy ma wypadek i trafia do szpitala. Liam postanawia odejść od Steffy i wrócić do Hope. Rodzina dowiaduje się jednak, że najmniejszy stres może wywołać udar i doprowadzić Steffy do śmierci. Przyparty do muru Liam, zostaje ze Steffy. Katie odkrywa szokującą prawdę. Okazuje się, że Steffy jest zdrowa, a Bill przekupił lekarza, by wmówił wszystkim o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu. Spencer zamyka żonę na poddaszu domu, ale ona uwalnia się i mówi prawdę Liamowi, Hope i Steffy. Liam czuje się wykorzystany i podejrzewa, że Steffy znów knuła z Billem. Ojciec prosi syna o wybaczenie i nakazuje mu zostać z żoną. On jednak wybiera Hope. Bill powtarza synowi, że powinien być ze Steffy. Nie pojawia się na ślubie syna i Hope, który jednak nie dochodzi do skutku. Nieustannie przekonuje Liama, by wrócił do Steffy. W kwietniu 2012, nakazuje Oliverowi i Ramonie, aby uprzedzili reporterów, iż Hope będzie w Aspen. Mają ją osaczyć. Bill tłumaczy Justinowi, że chce w ten sposób sprawdzić, czy Hope sobie z tym wszystkim poradzi. Jeśli tak, nie będzie się wtrącał w życie syna. Justin i Alison ostrzegają Spencera, że to może mieć złe skutki. Bill jest zachwycony, kiedy Liam opowiada mu, że podarł dokumenty unieważniające jego małżeństwo i całował się ze Steffy. Spencer namawia syna, aby wrócił do żony. W maju 2012, podekscytowana Katie wyznaje mężowi, że jest w ciąży. Jest w szoku, kiedy Spencer każe jej usunąć ciążę. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, że ciąża może wiązać się z ryzykiem śmierci Katie, a on nie chce jej stracić. Katie uspokaja męża. Bill, z pomocą Alison, instaluje w gabinecie dr Barton podsłuch i podsłuchuje terapię Hope. Dr Barton porusza temat ojca Hope. Bill postanawia ściągnąć do L.A. Deacona Sharpe'a. Odwiedza go w więzieniu. Ma zamiar doprowadzić do uwolnienia go w zamian za przysługę związaną z Hope. Bill, używając szantażu, doprowadza do uwolnienia Deacona. Zabiera jego i Alison do Włoch, gdzie robią wszystko, aby nie dopuścić do ślubu Liama i Hope. Niestety, ślub się odbywa. Bill oficjalnie przeprasza syna i Hope za swoje zachowanie i wita dziewczynę w rodzinie Spencerów. W rodzinie wita również Danielle, kiedy Karen wyznaje mu, że jest lesbijką. W lipcu 2012, Bill informuje syna, że jego małżeństwo z Hope nie jest ważne w stanie Kalifornia. W sierpniu 2012, Bill jest wściekły na syna, że upokorzył się przed całą rodziną Forresterów. Próbuje za wszelką cenę zrobić z niego prawdziwego Spencera. Każe synowi zapomnieć o Hope i wrócić do Steffy. We wrześniu 2012, Liam strofuje swoich pracowników, którzy według niego nie przykładają się do pracy. Bill jest zadowolony z jego nowej postawy. Tymczasem Deacon zjawia się w gabinecie Spencera, który każe mu się wynosić. On jednak grozi, że powie Liamowi prawdę o Włoszech. Katie podsłuchuje ich kłótnię i odkrywa, że Bill wydostał Sharpe'a z więzienia i oboje spiskowali we Włoszech, aby zakłócić ślub Hope i Liama. Jest wściekła na męża i każe wynosić się Deaconowi. Zapowiada Billowi, że będzie przed nim chronić ich nienarodzone dziecko. Kobieta nie może się uspokoić i zaczyna mieć skurcze. Natychmiast trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmują się nią dr Meade i dr Caspary. Jeśli stan Katie się nie poprawi, lekarze będą zmuszeni przeprowadzić ryzykowne cesarskie cięcie. Bill modli się o zdrowie żony i dziecka. Przeprasza ją, że ją zawiódł. Spencer informuje Liama o stanie żony i prosi go, by powiadomił resztę rodziny. Poród przebiega bez większych komplikacji i na świat przychodzi zdrowy chłopiec. Kiedy Katie widzi synka po raz pierwszy, jej serce przestaje bić. Kobieta przeżywa śmierć kliniczną, spowodowaną atakiem serca. Bill błaga żonę, by walczyła o życie. Kobieta odzyskuje przytomność. Bill proponuje nazwać swojego syna "William 'Will' Logan Spencer". Katie opowiada bliskim o wizycie w zaświatach i spotkaniu Storma. Bill wyznaje żonie miłość i dziękuje jej, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia, mimo jego wad. Spencer zaskakuje Katie, kiedy okazuje się, że kupił dom Taylor i sprzedał jej ich domek na plaży. Ona wciąż nie może zapomnieć, że mąż spiskował z Deaconem we Włoszech. Tłumaczy mu, że nie może on ciągle postępować nierozsądnie i narażać ich rodzinę na rozpad. Bill prosi żonę o wybaczenie i zapewnia, że się zmieni. W październiku 2012, Donna podsłuchuje ich sprzeczkę i odkrywa, co stało się we Włoszech. Loganówna konfrontuje się ze szwagrem i zamierza poinformować o wszystkim Hope i Liama. Katie raz jeszcze krytykuje męża za jego występki. On próbuje się usprawiedliwić. Katie jest zaskoczona, kiedy Donna oznajmia, że Bill może mieć rację i Liam powinien być ze Steffy. Opowiada im o tym, że widziała uprawiających seks Liama i Steffy i decyduje się milczeć na temat intryg Billa. Donna radzi szwagrowi, aby nieustannie błagał Katie o wybaczenie. Wkrótce, Bill rozmawia z Alison o ostatnich wydarzeniach. W jego gabinecie zjawia się Deacon. Bill nie dowierza, kiedy Sharpe prosi go o pracę w Spencer Publications. Spencer każe mu się jednak wynosić. Zaczyna również martwić się o żonę, która wydaje się być nieszczęśliwa. Zaniepokojony, dzwoni do Brooke, która rozstała się z Ridge'em, i prosi ją o pomoc. Po rozmowie z siostrą, kobieta konfrontuje się ze szwagrem. On wreszcie wyznaje jej prawdę na temat Włoch. Brooke jest wściekła, ale decyduje się milczeć w tej sprawie. Tłumaczy Katie, że przede wszystkim musi skupić się na Willu, który jest najważniejszy. Dr Caspary zjawia się w rezydencji Spencerów, aby sprawdzić, jak Katie radzi sobie jako matka. Stwierdza, że kobieta może cierpieć na depresję poporodową. Bill wspiera żonę. Brooke sugeruje, że powinni zwrócić się po pomoc do Taylor. Przyznaje również, że choć nie popiera jego czynów, Hope i Liam są zdecydowanie za młodzi na małżeństwo. Brooke i Bill zaczynają wspólnie zajmować się Willem. Oboje wierzą, że Katie jest na dobrej drodze do pokonania depresji. Są oszołomieni kiedy kobieta informuje ich, że postanowiła porzucić rodzinę. Katie żegna się z Willem i ucieka z rezydencji. Bill próbuje namierzyć telefon żony i odkrywa, że kobieta jest w Aspen. On i Brooke, wspólnie z Liamem i Steffy wyruszają tam, aby znaleźć Katie. Na miejscu, Bill znajduje telefon żony oraz list, w którym kobieta żąda rozwodu i prosi, by mężczyzna zajął się ich dzieckiem. Taylor dzwoni do Spencera i daje mu znać, że jego żona wciąż jest w Los Angeles. Romans z Brooke i drugi nieślubny syn (2012–2014) W listopadzie 2012, Brooke nie może obudzić Billa, przy którym znajduje puste opakowanie po tabletkach. Zaniepokojona kobieta wzywa Liama na pomoc. Kiedy Brooke oblewa Billa wodą, mężczyzna budzi się i tłumaczy zaniepokojonym bliskim, że jedynie drzemał. Spencer oznajmia Brooke, że zostanie w Aspen na dłużej. Loganówna proponuje, że zostanie w mieście razem z nim i dzieckiem. Donna dzwoni do siostry i informuje ją, iż Katie zabrała swoje rzeczy z rezydencji. Bill dzwoni do Justina i angażuje go w poszukiwania żony. Oliver informuje Billa, że kobieta z biura zamówiła dla niego lot balonem. Brooke podoba się ten pomysł, więc Spencer zgadza się. Jest przekonany, że wycieczkę zorganizowała Alison. Na miejscu, przygotowuje ich Ramona. Bill i Brooke są zachwyceni wspólnym lotem balonem. Po powrocie do miasta, Brooke zastanawia się, jak będzie przebiegać jej spotkanie z Ridge'em na przyjęciu umierającej Stephanie. Bill oferuje, że pójdzie na nie razem z nią. Ridge nie pojawia się jednak na przyjęciu. Tuż po nim, Stephanie żegna się z bliskimi i wyjeżdża z Erikiem. Bill pociesza Brooke. Zmęczona kobieta zasypia na kanapie w jego rezydencji. Taylor ostrzega Billa, aby nie spędzał za dużo czasu z samotną Brooke. Loganówna jest zszokowana słowami lekarki. Niebawem, Brooke szuka kocyka Willa w sypialni Billa, w której zastaje go nagiego. Niebawem, Loganówna jest zaskoczona, kiedy Bill zjawia się w Big Bear, aby ją pocieszyć po śmierci Stephanie. Uświadamia sobie, że zagubiła pierścionek zmarłej. Bill pomaga jej go szukać w miejscu śmierci seniorki. Kiedy go znajduje, wkłada go Brooke na palec. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Kiedy wracają do domu, są zaskoczeni powrotem Katie. Tłumaczy im ona swoje zachowanie i ucieczkę. Spencer cieszy się z powrotu żony i zwraca jej obrączkę ślubną. Tymczasem Steffy wypytuje Billa o jego zbliżeniu się do Brooke podczas ostatnich tygodni. On nie chce jednak słuchać jej domysłów. W grudniu 2012, Liam przyznaje ojcu, że miał rację co do niego i Steffy. Młody Spencer jest szczęśliwy z córką Taylor. Wyznaje jednak, że wciąż czuje coś do Hope. Tymczasem Caroline i Rick poznają prawdę o spisku we Włoszech. Bill odrzuca ich oskarżenia, bowiem nadal uważa, że Liam i Hope nigdy nie byli sobie pisani, gdyż chłopak zawsze znajdywał pocieszenie u Steffy. Brooke przyznaje, że podziela jego zdanie. Oznajmia również Billowi, że nie mogą więcej rozmawiać o swoim pocałunku. Spencer przerywa rozmowę Caroline z Liamem i Steffy. Oznajmia synowi, że wysyła go w podróż służbową. Tuż przed wyjściem, Caroline wyznaje Liamowi, iż Hope wciąż go kocha. Bill przebywa w gabinecie syna, kiedy Caroline wraca, aby wyznać kuzynowi prawdę. Spencer jest zły na swoją siostrzenicę za brak lojalności wobec niego i ich rodziny. Ona jednak twardo obstaje przy swoim. Żona Billa dowiaduje się o pocałunku męża i siostry. Wybacza im. Bill zaczyna nadużywać alkoholu, co nie podoba się Katie. Podczas kłótni z Caroline, dziewczyna spada z balkonu. Trafia do szpitala, a po kilku dniach zostaje wypisana. Tymczasem Brooke i Bill nie mogą zapomnieć o sobie. Brooke kilkakrotnie rozbiera się przed Billem, pokazując mu swoją bieliznę. Oboje wpadają na pomysł, aby wznowić Sypialnie Brooke. Brooke ponownie prezentuje kolekcję, tańcząc na łóżku. Eric zgadza się na wznowienie kolekcji. Po pokazie, Brooke i Bill świętują. Piją szampana i tarzają się po łóżku. Nakrywa ich Katie, zaalarmowana przez Taylor. Jest wściekła na męża i siostrę, ale wybacza im. Tymczasem Taylor stara się dowieść, że Brooke przekroczy linię i uwiedzie Billa. Ona jednak zapewnia, że nic nie czuje do męża siostry. W 2013, Bill i Brooke zderzają się samochodami. Brooke zawozi Billa do swojego domu i kładzie go w swoim łóżku. Nazajutrz, zjawia się Katie. Jest wściekła na siostrę. Oddaje mężowi pierścionek i oznajmia, że to koniec ich małżeństwa. Gdy Katie wychodzi, Bill i Brooke uprawiają seks. Brooke wyznaje Spencerowi, że go kocha, a zaczęła do niego żywić uczucia już od Aspen. Wkrótce dostają telefon ze szpitala – Katie zasłabła i jej stan jest ciężki. Gdy budzi się, przeprasza Billa i prosi o zwrot obrączki. Brooke jest załamana. Bill postanawia zostać z żoną i dzieckiem. Wkrótce Brooke odkrywa, że jest w ciąży! Nic nie mówi jednak Billowi. Caroline żali się wujkowi, że Rick chce ją zostawić dla Mayi. Bill postanawia działać. Szantażuje Mayę, iż jej przeszłość ujrzy światło dzienne, jeśli nie zostawi Forrestera w spokoju. Bill pociesza Liama, który stracił syna, gdyż Steffy poroniła. Bill odnajduje dawnego kochanka Mayi, Jesse Gravesa, do którego Maya nie może się zbliżać, gdyż zostanie aresztowana. Alison spotyka się z Jesse'em i oferuje mu dużą sumę w zamian za zbliżenie się do Mayi. Plan powodzi się i Maya zostawia Ricka. Taylor przeprasza Billa za swoje wcześniejsze podejrzenia. Informuje go również, że Brooke ma nowego mężczyznę. Spencer jest zazdrosny. Tymczasem Maya mówi Billowi, że nie da mu się szantażować. Kiedy Brooke chce wyznać Billowi i Katie, że jest w ciąży, dostaje ataku paniki. Trafia do szpitala, gdzie traci dziecko. Nie informuje jednak o tym Spencera. Oboje ponownie ustalają, że ich wspólna noc pozostanie sekretem. Tymczasem Maya wyznaje Rickowi prawdę. Forrester żąda, by Spencer zostawił dziewczynę w spokoju. W czerwcu 2013, Brooke wyjawia Billowi, że straciła ich dziecko. Katie organizuje przyjęcie urodzinowe Brooke. Zjawia się Taylor, która ujawnia wszystkim sekret Brooke i Billa. Katie jest zrozpaczona. Nie chce znać męża ani siostry. Żąda rozwodu. Bill w końcu zgadza się. Katie i Karen zwalniają Spencera z jego stanowiska. W lipcu 2013, Hope i Wyatt aranżują spotkanie Billa z Quinn Fuller. Okazuje się, że oboje mieli w przeszłości romans, a Quinn wykonała dla Spencera wisiorek. Gdy kobieta zaszła w ciążę, Bill kazał jej dokonać aborcji i wyjechał. Ona jednak urodziła ich dziecko – Wyatta. Bill wita syna w rodzinie i zaprasza go, by spędził noc z nim i Liamem w domku na plaży. Wyatt zgadza się, mimo protestów Quinn. W sierpniu 2013, Bill namawia Brooke na wyjazd do Monte Carlo, w celu promowania Sypialni Brooke. On sam chce zostać w mieście i odzyskać żonę. Wkrótce odkrywa, że Katie zainstalowała w ich domu ukryte kamery, aby podglądać jego i Brooke. Jest wściekły na Katie. Mimo, iż kobieta chce do niego wrócić, Spencer wzburzony wychodzi z domu. Wsiada do samolotu i leci za Brooke do Monte Carlo. Mówi jej, że nie zaufa już Katie i to koniec jego związku. Deklarują swoją miłość i lecą do L.A., aby porozmawiać z Katie. Ta prosi męża o kolejną szansę. Bill jednak odmawia. Tego samego wieczoru zjawia się u Brooke i spędzają razem noc. Postanawiają się związać ze sobą. Wkrótce, Wyatt poznaje Katie i przyrodniego brata, Willa. Katie opowiada mu o rozstaniu z Billem. Wyatt jest wściekły na ojca, że porzuca kolejne dziecko. Billowi nie podoba się reakcja syna i wyrzuca Wyatta z rodziny. Wkrótce jednak, mężczyźni godzą się. Bill proponuje Wyattowi pracę w firmie, ale on woli współpracować z Hope. Katie planuje wyjechać z L.A. razem z synkiem, ale Bill jest temu przeciwny. Katie wyjeżdża jednak do Nowego Jorku, a po kilu dniach wraca. Wciąż powtarza Brooke, że nigdy nie zaakceptuje jej związku z Billem. Spencer oświadcza się Brooke i zostaje zaakceptowany. Brooke nie chce jednak nosić pierścionka, do czasu rozwodu. Donna prosi Billa, by wrócił do Katie. Dopiero gdy dowiaduje się o zaręczynach, zaczyna stopniowo akceptować ich związek. Katie natomiast nie chce, by Will spędzał czas w towarzystwie Brooke. Gdy dowiaduje się, że Bill i Brooke planują wyjazd do Aspen w celu wspinania się po górach, ostrzega Billa, że jest to niebezpieczne. Przed wyjazdem, Bill nie widzi się z Willem, gdyż Katie nie pozwala mu na to. Katie martwi się również, że wspinaczki górskie są niebezpieczne. Dzwoni do Brooke i prosi siostrę, by nie wspinali się z Billem. Podczas wspinaczki, Bill nie może się skupić, gdyż myśli o kłótniach z Katie. Traci równowagę i spada z dużej wysokości. Jego lina zacina się, powstrzymując upadek. Bill zmuszony jest wspiąć się na sam szczyt. Kiedy udaje mu się zejść z gór, Brooke zabrania mu jakichkolwiek wspinaczek górskich. W drodze powrotnej, Bill mówi Brooke, że wypadek uświadomił mu co naprawdę jest dla niego ważne. Następnie informuje zszokowaną narzeczoną, że postanowił wrócić do Katie. Załamana Brooke odsyła go do swojej siostry. Bill udaje się do niej, wspomina o wypadku i mówi Katie, że chce do niej wrócić. Po konfrontacji z Brooke i Billem, Katie zgadza się wrócić do Spencera. Nazajutrz, Katie oddaje władzę w firmie w ręce Billa, a także zgadza się na ponowną wspólną opiekę nad Willem. Wkrótce Bill zjawia się u Brooke i oświadcza, że wcale nie chce wracać do Katie. Okłamał ją, aby zdobyć ponowną kontrolę nad firmą i wspólną opiekę nad Willem. Brooke jest w szoku. Katie podsłuchuje ich rozmowę i również dowiaduje się o podstępie Spencera. Bill chce znów być z Brooke, ale ta nie chce go widzieć. Potajemnie wyciąga z koperty dokumenty podpisane przez Katie i wsypuje do środka garść liści przywiezionych z Aspen. Bill zostaje z niczym. Brooke oddaje mu pierścionek i każe mu się wyprowadzić. Spencer zamieszkuje w domu Liama. Stara się odzyskać Brooke. Prosi również Wyatta, by przestał walczyć o Hope, która kocha Liama. Quinn ostrzega Spencera, aby nie mieszał się w sprawy miłosne ich syna. Bill jest zaskoczony, kiedy Ridge wraca do miasta. Spencer wciąż liczy na związek z Brooke. Całuje ją, ale ona każe mu odejść. Namawia Billa, by wrócił do Katie. On zgadza się, ale Katie nie chce do niego wrócić. W styczniu 2014, Bill z powrotem kupuje dom na plaży, w którym kiedyś mieszkał z Katie. Oświadcza Wyattowi, że odkupił dom dla niego. Bill postanawia dowiedzieć się, czy Ridge miał przelotny romans podczas pobytu w Paryżu. Prosi o pomoc Justina. Wkrótce, Spencer pokazuje Brooke zdjęcia, na których Forrester uczestniczy w paradzie równości. Bill insynuuje, że Ridge jest gejem. Brooke jednak rozpoznaje na zdjęciu przyjaciela Ridge'a, który jest gejem. Szantaż Quinn i wyjazd Brooke (2014–2015) W lutym 2014, Quinn i Bill całują się. Bill zaznacza jednak, że to niczego nie zmienia między nimi. Spencer nie zamierza się poddać w walce o Brooke, gdy dowiaduje się o jej zaręczynach z Ridge'em. W dniu ślubu Brooke i Ridge'a, Bill topi smutki w alkoholu. Zjawia się Quinn i oboje lądują w łóżku. Liam informuje ojca, że ślub Brooke i Ridge'a nie doszedł do skutku, gdyż Katie zemdlała podczas ceremonii. Bill wykorzystuje sytuację i prosi Brooke o kolejną szansę, ale zostaje odrzucony. Wkrótce, Brooke informuje Billa, że Ridge związał się z Katie. Spencer ponownie chce wrócić do Brooke, ale ta odrzuca go. Niedługo potem, Bill informuje wściekłego Ricka, że Ridge zostawił Brooke dla Katie. Bill kolejny raz prosi Brooke, by rozpoczęli wszystko od nowa, skoro Ridge i Katie są razem. Rick namawia matkę, by dała szansę Spencerowi. Brooke daje się namówić i idzie do domu Billa, by z nim porozmawiać. Tymczasem u Billa zjawia się Quinn, która zaczyna go uwodzić. Kiedy zjawia się Brooke, Fuller chowa się w sypialni. Logan prosi Spencera, by dał jej trochę czasu. W kwietniu 2014, Bill ponownie zjawia się w domu Brooke i żąda od niej konkretnej decyzji odnośnie ich związku. Postanawiają do siebie wrócić i kochają się. Następnie, Brooke dzwoni do Katie i informuje ją o powrocie do Spencera. Bill prosi Quinn, by nikomu nie mówiła o ich wspólnej nocy. Quinn chce, aby w zamian za milczenie, Bill dał swoje nazwisko ich synowi. Kiedy w mieście zjawia się Karen, Brooke aranżuje spotkanie między nią a Billem. Wspólnie namawiają Karen, by pozbawiła Katie stanowiska dyrektora i oddała je Billowi. Karen decyduje jednak, że Katie pozostanie na swoim stanowisku. Quinn zjawia się u Billa i żąda, by okazał wsparcie Wyattowi i poparł jego związek z Hope. Przypomina mu również, że nie powie Brooke o ich nocy, jeśli da on swoje nazwisko Wyattowi. Tymczasem Brooke informuje Billa, że zachowała dokumenty niegdyś podpisane przez Katie. Logan traci stanowisko CEO i musi się podzielić się z Billem opieką nad Willem. Tymczasem Quinn nadal szantażuje Billa. Liam ostrzega ojca, że lista żądań Fuller może nie mieć końca. Bill w końcu zgadza się dać swoje nazwisko Wyattowi. W maju 2014, Bill informuje Brooke o romantycznej podróży dla nich do Dubaju i Abu Zabi. Logan jest zachwycona. Okazuje się również, iż Bill zachował pierścionek zaręczynowy Brooke. Wkłada jej go na palec i prosi o rękę. Brooke zgadza się zostać jego żoną. Ridge nie może się z tym pogodzić i ściąga jej pierścionek z palca. Idzie do Spencera i między mężczyznami dochodzi do bójki. Forrester powtarza Brooke, że robi błąd wiążąc swoją przyszłość z Billem. Powtarza, że nie chce, aby Spencer zbliżał się do RJ'a. Tymczasem Bill daje RJ'owi wisiorek Spencerów. Bill zdradza Brooke, że podczas podróży wezmą ślub. Nie zdradza jednak miejsca ceremonii. Bill i Brooke wyruszają na Bliski Wschód. Spędzają czas w Dubaju, a potem jadą do Abu Zabi, gdzie mają się pobrać. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez Ridge'a, który pokazuje Logan zdjęcie Billa i Quinn. Uderza Billa i porywa Brooke. Zaciąga ją do helikoptera i odlatują. Spencer goni ich, ale spostrzega, że pilotem jest Justin. Kiedy Spencer daje mu znak, Justin obraca helikopter. Ridge wypada z maszyny i wpada do Zatoki Perskiej. Rozpoczynają się poszukiwania. Bill i Justin obawiają się, że Forrester zginął. W Abu Zabi zjawiają się Katie, Eric i Thorne. Justin wyjawia Billowi, że Ridge mógł poznać, iż to on jest pilotem, tuż przed swoim upadkiem. Wkrótce Brooke informuje mężczyzn, że odnalazła Ridge'a. Wszyscy wracają do Los Angeles. W życie Brooke i Hope ponownie wkracza Deacon, co nie podoba się Spencerowi. Jest zszokowany, gdy dowiaduje się, że Quinn chciała zabić Liama. Bill wyśmiewa Ridge'a, który zaczyna przypominać sobie szczegóły wypadku. Tymczasem Spencer prosi Alison, aby pozbyła się wszelkich dowodów z komputera. Bill planuje z Brooke ślub na Catalinie. Leci tam najpierw, aby wszystkiego dopilnować. Okazuje się, że za sterami helikoptera siedzi nie Justin, ale Ridge. Gdy Forrester przechyla maszynę, Spencer wyznaje w końcu, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za jego wypadek. Mówi prawdę Brooke i Katie. W sierpniu 2014, Bill informuje Liama, że Hope została żoną Wyatta. Bill prosi go, by zapomniał o Hope i nie mówił jej dlaczego się spóźnił na spotkanie w Paryżu. Tymczasem Bill stara się odzyskać Brooke i w końcu udaje mu się. Oboje planują ślub na jachcie w Monte Carlo. Organizują przyjęcie na cześć Wyatta i Hope. Bill informuje Wyatta, że Liam był w Paryżu, ale spóźnił się na spotkanie z Hope. Tymczasem Ridge przyznaje Brooke, że przez wypadek nie potrafi już szkicować. Brooke odwołuje swój ślub ze Spencerem. We wrześniu 2014, Quinn przyznaje Billowi, że to przez nią Ivy wpadła do Sekwany i w konsekwencji Wyatt i Hope wzięli ślub. Bill dochodzi do wniosku, że Liam i Hope i tak nie byliby razem, więc zgadza się zachować sekret Quinn. Tymczasem Wyatt chce zamienić się domami z Liamem. Prosi ojca, by przekonał go do tego. Liam nie chce o tym słyszeć. Wkrótce sekret Quinn wychodzi na jaw. Spencer pociesza Liama, kiedy Hope postanawia zostać z Wyattem. Tymczasem Justin informuje Billa, że Ridge i Caroline pracują nad nową kolekcją. Bill jest pewien, że Ridge odzyskał swój talent. Idzie do Brooke i proponuje małżeństwo. Ona obiecuje, że to przemyśli. Kiedy Katie odwiedza Billa z Willem, mały połyka monety ojca i zaczyna się dusić. Bill i Katie ratują syna, co zbliża ich do siebie. W październiku 2014, Brooke informuje Billa, że obejmuje stanowisko w filii FC w Mediolanie. Namawia Spencera, by wrócił do Katie i Willa. Po rozmowie z Billem, Brooke wyjeżdża. W listopadzie 2014, Hope, Wyatt, Liam i Ivy lecą do Amsterdamu w celach służbowych. Quinn namawia Billa, aby użył swoich wpływów i wyswatał Ivy i Liama. Spencer odmawia. Tymczasem Katie wyznaje mu, że Ridge i Caroline całowali się. Spencer rozmawia z Caroline i o całe zajście obwinia Forrestera. Między Billem i Ridge'em dochodzi do bójki. W grudniu 2014, Bill sugeruje Wyattowi załatwienie dla Quinn zakazu zbliżania się do Hope. Wyatt zgadza się, a Bill prosi Justina, by zajął się formalnościami. Wkrótce Liam dzwoni do ojca i informuje go, że Hope poroniła w wyniku wypadku w ogrodzie Brooke, po rozmowie z Quinn. Bill zabiera Katie i jadą do szpitala. Katie pociesza Billa, a ten całuje ją. Następnie znajduje Quinn na dachu jej mieszkania. Namawia ją, by skoczyła. Sytuację ratuje Deacon, który powstrzymuje Quinn. Tymczasem Bill wyznaje Katie, że nigdy nie przestał jej kochać i chce do niej wrócić. W styczniu 2015, Bill mianuje Liama prezesem, a Katie wiceprezesem Spencer Publications. Kiedy Brooke wraca do miasta, Bill odwiedza ją. Wyrzuca jej, że odeszła od niego. Oświadcza, że resztę życia zamierza spędzić z Katie. Brooke życzy im szczęścia. Tymczasem Liam informuje ojca o terrorze jaki zaprowadza Rick w FC i o tym, iż strzelał do Caroline i Ridge'a. Wściekły Liam zapowiada Billowi, że przejmie kontrolę nad Forrester Creations. Powrót do Katie (2015–2016) W lutym 2015, Bill oświadcza się Katie i zostaje przyjęty. Kiedy do miasta wraca Wyatt, kłóci się z Rickiem i odchodzi z pracy. Bill i Liam informują go o swoim planie przejęcia firmy i zmuszają go do powrotu. Bill dowiaduje się, że Steffy wycofała się ze współpracy, gdyż nadal żywi uczucia do Liama. Namawia syna do powrotu do niej. Prosi Wyatta, by został jego drużbą. Bill i Katie zostają małżeństwem. Jadą w podróż poślubną do Aspen. Katie daje mężowi nowy wisiorek, taki sam jaki Ivy podarowała Liamowi. W kwietniu 2015, Katie opowiada Billowi i Liamowi o problemach Brooke z alkoholem. Tymczasem oni wtajemniczają ją w swój plan odebrania Rickowi władzy w FC. Wyatt informuje Billa, Liama i Katie, że Maya i Nicole skrywają sekret, który może im pomóc zniszczyć Ricka. Wyattowi udaje się ustalić, że sekret dotyczy Mayi. Wkrótce, Wyattowi udaje się poznać tajemnicę – Maya jest osobą transgenderyczną. Katie i Liam uważają to za zbyt prywatną rzecz, więc Bill zgadza się nie opublikować tej historii. Zmienia jednak zdanie. Ridge kłóci się ze Spencerem. Katie każe mężowi ponownie wycofać się z opublikowania historii. Bill zgadza się. Jednak ponownie zmienia decyzję i każe Justinowi opublikować sekret Mayi. Katie jest wściekła na męża. Liam również jest rozczarowany występkiem ojca. Tymczasem Ridge wznawia plan odebrania Rickowi firmy. Największe znaczenie mają udziały Billa w firmie, które przejął Liam. Jednak Rick odkrywa, że Bill nadal sprawuje kontrolę nad swoimi udziałami. Zjawia się u Billa i przekonuje go, by współpracował z nim, a nie z Ridge'em. Daje mu możliwość wybrania prezesa FC. Bill, od którego zależy przyszłość FC, zjawia się na zebraniu zwołanym przez Ridge'a. Chce dobić targu z Rickiem, ale stawia jeden warunek: Maya musi odejść z firmy. Rick uderza Spencera i traci swoje stanowisko. W czerwcu 2015, Bill namawia Liama, by dał szansę Steffy. Nie podoba mu się, że dziewczyną zainteresował się Wyatt. Bill jest w szoku, gdy dowiaduje się, że Liam ożenił się z Ivy, której groziła deportacja z USA. W sierpniu 2015, Bill i Katie zjawiają się u Forresterów na ślubie Ricka i Mayi. Tuż przed ceremonią, Spencer przeprasza przyszłych małżonków. We wrześniu 2015, Bill, Katie i Brooke są zaskoczeni, kiedy Caroline informuje ich o swoich zaręczynach z Ridge'em i planowanym dziecku. Spencer obiecuje wspierać siostrzenicę. Kiedy Ivy zostaje zwolniona przez Steffy z firmy Forresterów, Wyatt chce stworzyć konkurencyjny dom mody Spencerów, który finalizowany byłby przez jego Billa. Katie zgadza się go współprowadzić, a Ivy mogłaby pracować w nim jako projektantka. Bill nie zgadza się jednak na pomysł syna, gdyż nie chce pogłębiać jego konfliktu z Liamem. Quinn ma pretensje do Billa, że nie traktuje Wyatta w ten sam sposób co Liama. W październiku 2015, Bill nie jest zachwycony, kiedy Caroline wyjawia, że spodziewa się dziecka Ridge'a. W listopadzie 2015, Katie i Bill cieszą się, kiedy odkrywają, że Liam zamierza oświadczyć się Steffy. W grudniu 2015, Katie rozmawia z Billem o swoim oddaleniu od Brooke przez wydarzenia z przeszłości. Wpada na pomysł, aby dać siostrze pracę w Spencer Publications. Ona prosi o czas do namysłu. Pod naciskiem Billa, Brooke wyznaje mu, że nie może z nim pracować, gdyż ciągle myśli o tym co wspólnie przeżyli. Próbowała odciąć się od tego, pozostając w swoim domu. Prosi Spencera, by ją zostawił i całuje go na pożegnanie. Bill jest kompletnie zaskoczony. Katie udaje się przekonać siostrę, by podjęła pracę redaktorki Eye on Fashion. W styczniu 2016, Brooke rozpoczyna pracę w'' SP. Bill rozmyśla nad wspólnymi chwilami ze swoją szwagierką. Coraz częściej zaczyna również fantazjować o pocałunkach z Brooke. Przystaje na jej prośbę, aby oboje pozostali przyjaciółmi. On i Katie zatwierdzają walentynkowe, prowokujące wydanie EOF, które wymyśliła Brooke. Bill przyznaje szwagierce, że jego uczucia do niej również odżyły. Ona każe mu jednak o tym zapomnieć. Wyznaje mu również, że go kocha i zawsze będzie on największą miłością jej życia. Oboje są zgodni, że muszą odłożyć swoje uczucia na bok, dla dobra Katie. Tymczasem ona poznaje prawdę, podsłuchując ich rozmowę. Zapowiada mężowi, że nie nie chce widzieć Brooke w pobliżu swojej rodziny i firmy. Bill rozmawia z Erikiem o konflikcie sióstr Logan. W lutym 2016, Katie dziękuje Billowi, że nie uległ Brooke. Jest pewna wierności swojego męża. Spencer bezskutecznie próbuje przekonać żonę, aby pogodziła się z siostrą. Bill próbuje także skontaktować się z Liamem, ale on wysyła wiadomość, że jest w podróży. Brooke zaprasza Katie i Billa na kolację. Przeprasza swoją siostrę i zapewnia, że szanuje jej małżeństwo. Katie przyznaje siostrze, że nie chce jej stracić. Przeglądając albumy Brooke, Katie natrafia na jeden ze zdjęciami siostry i Billa. Ich relacje ponownie stają się napięte. Bill przekonuje żonę, że jest jej całkowicie oddany. Tymczasem Katie coraz częściej sięga po alkohol. Kobieta wypija za dużo i zasypia, a Will nie może jej obudzić. Bill chce porozmawiać z żoną o jej problemie, ale ona bezskutecznie próbuje go uwieść. Bill chce porozmawiać z żoną o jej nadmiernym piciu, ale ona bagatelizuje sprawę. Wkrótce, Spencer okłamuje żonę, że ma spotkanie i prosi Brooke, aby przyjechała do jego domu. Chce z nią porozmawiać o problemie Katie z alkoholem. Kiedy ona zjawia się w domu, Bill przekonuje ją, że on i Brooke spotkali się z troski o nią, aby porozmawiać o jej problemie z alkoholem. Katie uważa, że siostra wykorzysta każdą okazję, aby potajemnie spotkać się ze Spencerem. Zapowiada jej, że nie pozwoli jej ponownie odebrać jej męża i wyrzuca ją z domu. W marcu 2016, Wyatt informuje rodziców i Katie o swoich zaręczynach ze Steffy. Bill zapewnia syna, że go wspiera. Zostawia jednak Liamowi wiadomość i żąda, by syn wrócił do miasta. W odpowiedzi, Spencer utrzymuje, że cieszy się z zaręczyn brata i Steffy. Dodaje, że ojciec powinien przekazać jego stanowisko Wyattowi. Bill zdaje sobie sprawę, że dotychczas marginalizował drugiego syna. Mówi żonie, że postanowił dać Wyattowi pracę w firmie. Wkrótce, Katie spotyka się ze swoim psychiatrą. Bill zapewnia żonę, że nic nie zakłóci ich szczęścia. Rodziny Forresterów i Spencerów wyczekują narodzin dziecka Caroline. Kobieta rodzi chłopca, Douglasa. Bill gratuluje Ridge'owi. Wkrótce, Spencer przyznaje Wyattowi, że faworyzował jego brata, który miał tylko jego. Mężczyzna przyjmuje propozycję pracy w firmie ojca i dzwoni do Quinn, aby zrezygnować z posady w FC. Niebawem, Katie i Bill zapraszają Brooke na kolację. Kobieta oświadcza mężowi i siostrze, że nie zamierza więcej pić alkoholu. Brooke i Bill obiecują ją wspierać. Podczas kolacji, Katie wybucha gniewem i oskarża siostrę i męża o flirtowanie. Kobieta przeprasza Billa i prosi go, by wspierał ją w walce z depresją. Spencer wyczuwa od żony alkohol, ale ona utrzymuje, że nie piła. Małżonkowie kochają się i obiecują się wspierać. Bill zgadza się zostać drużbą Wyatta. W kwietniu 2016, Steffy i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Bill zleca Justinowi odszukanie Liama. Barber odkrywa, że syn Spencera nie korzystał z kart kredytowych i nie rezerwował żadnych biletów. Bill dzieli się ze Steffy swoimi obawami. Wkrótce, Wyatt odnajduje Liama, który stracił pamięć i był przetrzymywany przez Quinn. Rozwścieczony Bill chce ją dopaść, ale kobieta ucieka. Porucznik Baker rozpoczyna jej poszukiwania. Tymczasem Brooke przeszukuje kuchnię Katie w poszukiwaniu alkoholu. Naprowadza Billa do znalezienia butelki po wodzie, w której znajduje się wódka. Oboje konfrontują się z Katie. Spencer wyznaje żonie, że zawiodła go ciągłymi kłamstwami. Katie jest przekonana, że jej siostra liczy na to, aby jej małżeństwo się rozpadło, gdyż nadal pożąda Billa. Mężczyzna powstrzymuje żonę przed napiciem się wódki. Jest sfrustrowany, że nie może do niej dotrzeć. Kobieta uważa, że jej problemem jest Brooke, a nie alkohol. Tymczasem Liam doznaje szoku, kiedy dowiaduje się o ślubie Steffy i Wyatta. Bill radzi synowi, aby zaakceptował małżeństwo brata. Wkrótce, Katie przeprasza Brooke za swoje zachowanie. Na polecenie Billa, Deacon zjawia się w jego gabinecie, ale mówi jemu i Justinowi, że nie wie, gdzie przebywa Quinn. W maju 2016, Liam mówi Billowi o wizycie Quinn. Spencer nie rozumie, dlaczego syn nie wezwał policji. Niebawem, Brooke zjawia się w sypialni Katie, aby zostawić dla siostry suknię. Pojawia się Bill, który ma na sobie jedynie ręcznik. Kiedy nadchodzi Katie, spanikowana Brooke chowa się pod łóżko. Kiedy Katie chce się kochać z Billem, Brooke daje znać siostrze o swojej obecności i wychodzi spod łóżka. Próbuje wytłumaczyć wściekłej Katie, że zaszło nieporozumienie. Ona nie chce jej jednak słuchać. Ponownie próbuje sięgnąć po alkohol, ale Bill powstrzymuje ją. Zapewnia żonę, że między nim i Brooke do niczego nie doszło. Katie każe siostrze wynosić się z jej domu. Następnie zamyka się w sypialni z butelką alkoholu. Bill i Brooke czują się bezradni. Wkrótce, za radą Justina, Liam nie wnosi oskarżenia i Quinn wychodzi na wolność. '''Zdrada i zaręczyny z Brooke (2016–)' W czerwcu 2016, Bill boi się o swoje udziały w FC i zamierza pozbawić Ridge'a stanowiska CEO. Prosi Justina, aby znalazł coś na Forrestera. Niebawem, Spencer podsłuchuje rozmowę Katie i Thomasa. Odkrywa, że oni oraz Caroline i Ridge skrywają pewien sekret. Naciska Katie, która wreszcie wyjawia, że to Thomas jest biologicznym ojcem Douglasa. Spencer uważa, że zniszczy tym Ridge'a, ale żona każe mu przysiąc, że nie ujawni nikomu prawdy, która może skrzywdzić również jego siostrzenicę. Tymczasem Brooke zwierza się Billowi, że jej Rick chce opuścić miasto z powodu Ridge'a. Spencer oznajmia, że wie o czymś, co przekona jej syna do pozostania w mieście i wyjawia jej prawdę o Douglasie. Katie domyśla się, że Bill powiedział Brooke o Douglasie. Spencer utrzymuje, że chciał jej pomóc, gdyż Rick zamierza opuścić miasto. Katie jest wściekła, że mąż złamał obietnicę i uważa, że jest bardziej oddany jej siostrze. Oświadcza Billowi, że pozwala mu odejść do Brooke. On zapewnia Katie, że to z nią chce spędzić resztę życia. Bill i Brooke konfrontują się z Ridge'em, Caroline i Thomasem. Oboje zgadzają się dochować sekretu. Ridge obiecuje Brooke, że będzie lepiej traktował Ricka. Wyznaje, że nie może bez niej żyć i przypomina słowa Katie, która pozwoliła być im razem. Chce wszystko wyjaśnić żonie i zacząć z Brooke nowe życie. Tymczasem Katie wyznaje mężowi i siostrze, że ich kocha i dziękuje im, że w nią nie zwątpili. Szczerze deklaruje, że zamierza się zmienić. Bill nadal chce zakończyć swoje małżeństwo, ale Brooke protestuje. Tymczasem ktoś włamuje się do domu Liama. Wyatt rozpoznaje we włamywaczu wielebnego Rydale'a, który udział ślubu jemu i Steffy. Zapewnia Spencera, że wypełnił wszelkie dokumenty odnośnie ceremonii. Wyatt i Bill spotykają się ze znajomą Billa z urzędu, Emmy, która potwierdza słowa wielebnego. Bill informuje o tym Liama i Steffy. Spencer żąda od syna, aby trzymał się z dala od żony swojego brata. W przeciwnym razie, wyrzuci go z firmy i rodziny. Liam porównuje Billa do jego ojca. Niebawem, Spencer zwołuje zebranie rodzinne, aby porozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach i pogodzić rodzinę. Przy wszystkich, żąda od Liama, aby uszanował małżeństwo Steffy i Wyatta. Wkrótce, Bill zabiera Brooke do swojego sekretnego gabinetu, przerobionego na sypialnię. Całuje Loganównę, która mu ulega, choć nie chce ponownie skrzywdzić siostry. Bill utrzymuje, że nie może bez niej żyć. Oświadcza jej, że jeżeli będzie mógł z nią być, nie odejdzie od Katie. Tymczasem Liam oznajmia Billowi, że podziwia jego oddanie i lojalność wobec Katie. Uznając ojca za przykład wierności, postanawia uszanować małżeństwo Wyatta i Steffy. Wkróce, Alison zawiadamia Billa, że Liam znalazł w jego sekretnym gabinecie damski kolczyk. Kobieta powiedziała mu, że należy on do Katie. Bill potwierdza synowi słowa sekretarki. Wkrótce, Spencer zjawia się w sypialni Brooke i chce się z nią kochać. Oświadcza, że nie mogą walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami. Chce pozostać mężem Katie, ale jednocześnie mieć romans z Brooke. Ich pieszczoty zostają przerwane, kiedy do drzwi puka Rick. Spencer chowa się w łazience. Tymczasem Liam sugeruje zmianę wizerunku Spencer Publications, stworzenie fundacji i wsparcie organizacji dobroczynnych na globalną skalę. Bill i Wyatt nie są przekonani do jego pomysłów, które ich zdaniem zdecydowanie obniżą wartość i zyski firmy. Katie po raz kolejny przeprasza za wybuch gniewu, podejrzewajac męża i siostrę o romans. Brooke oświadcza Billowi, że nie mogą ciągle okłamywać jego żony i muszą zakończyć swoje schadzki. Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Steffy promowała wizerunek SP poprzez portale społecznościowe. Kiedy Bill wyznaje Brooke miłość i całuje ją, przerywa im Ridge, który każe Spencerowi zostawić kobietę i wracać do żony. Brooke także oświadcza Billowi, że między nimi wszystko skończone. Prosi go, aby wrócił do swojej żony i syna. Katie ostrzega Billa, że odebrałaby mu syna i firmę, gdyby rozwiedli się przez jej siostrę. W lipcu 2016, Brooke zgadza się wejść z Billem ostatni raz do jego sekretnej sypialni, gdzie całują się na pożegnanie. Liam widzi ich pocałunek. Wściekły, konfrontuje się z Billem i nazywa go hipokrytą. Przypomina, że ojciec kazał mu uszanować małżeństwo brata, podczas gdy sam był niewierny Katie. Nie będzie go więcej słuchać i zamierza odzyskać Steffy. Na grillu z okazji 4 lipca, Katie słyszy, że jej mąż rozmawia przez telefon z Brooke. Bill okłamuje ją jednak, że rozmawiał z kimś z firmy. Katie znika z przyjęcia i Spencer niepokoi się o nią. Alison pomaga mu opiekować się Willem. Brooke, za namową Liama, wyznaje Katie prawdę. Bill prosi Alison, aby zabrała Willa z domu. Katie konfrontuje się z mężem. Mężczyzna zarzuca jej, że ich małżeństwo rozpadło się z jej powodu. Ona żąda od męża, aby trzymał się z dala od niej i ich syna. Zrozpaczona Katie policzkuje Billa, kiedy odkrywa, że mężczyzna zabrał Willa. Spencer oświadcza Katie, że zaopiekuje się ich synem i nie zamierza narażać go na alkoholizm i niestabilność matki. Liam jest wściekły, kiedy Bill informuje go, że zabrał Willa od Katie i zamierza pozbawić ją prawa opieki nad nim. Wyatt popiera decyzję ojca. Bill upiera się, że zależy mu jedynie na bezpieczeństwie syna. Wkrótce, Spencer informuje swoich synów, że ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, nie może jechać do Monako na szczyt Spencer Publications. Zamierza tam wysłać w swoimi imieniu Liama, Wyatta i Steffy. Brooke zjawia się u Billa, gdyż nie może uwierzyć w jego postępowanie względem Katie. Oświadcza Billowi, że to ich uczucia doprowadziły Katie do załamania psychicznego. Dodaje, że nigdy nie spojrzy już na niego tak samo. Spencer przyznaje jej rację i zapowiada żonie, że nadal ma ona spotykać się ze swoim psychiatrą i nie może więcej sięgać po alkohol. Na prośbę Billa, Alison przyprowadza Willa. W sierpniu 2016, Bill dzwoni do Brooke i mówi, że jej pragnie. Spencer wręcza Katie dokumenty rozwodowe, sporządzone przez Justina. Oferuje żonie hojną ugodę i czek na 50 mln dolarów. Kobieta domyśla się, że mąż chce zakończyć ich małżeństwo, aby jak najszybciej związać się z Brooke. Wkrótce, Katie oznajmia mu, że nie przyjmie jego 50 mln, lecz chce 12,5% udziałów w FC. Informuje go również, że wyprowadziła się z ich domu i oznajmia, iż może on tam zamieszkać z jej siostrą. Bill daje żonie do zrozumienia, że nie odda swoich udziałów w FC. Niebawem, Spencer przekonuje Brooke, że teraz mogą być razem. Oświadcza, że odda jej swoje udziały, ale jedynie jako prezent w dniu ich ślubu. Justin dostarcza Billowi jeszcze bardziej korzystniejszą dla Katie ugodę rozwodową. We wrześniu 2016, Katie i Bill podpisują dokumenty rozwodowe. Małżonkowie wymieniają kilka ciepłych słów, zanim ich małżeństwo przestaje istnieć. Bill daje Brooke pierścionek zaręczynowy w kształcie miecza Spencerów, a Loganówna przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Narzeczeni świętują i kochają się. Bill zjawia się u Steffy i nakazuje jej wrócić do Wyatta, od którego się wyprowadziła. Niebawem, Spencer zatrudnia Evelyn do zorganizowania swojego ślubu. Oznajmia Brooke, że pobiorą się już za kilka dni, poza Los Angeles. Bill prosi również narzeczoną, aby po ślubie zrezygnowała z pracy w FC. Wkrótce, Alison informuje Billa, że Katie zgodziła się na przeprowadzenie szybkiego rozwodu w Nevadzie. Tymczasem RJ zjawia się w gabinecie przyszłego ojczyma, ale on go nie rozpoznaje. Chłopak zapowiada, że nie pozwoli poślubić mu Brooke. Bill daje RJ'owi jasno do zrozumienia, że on i jego matka pobierają się tego samego dnia. Kiedy zjawia się Loganówna, syn prosi ją, aby tego nie robiła. Bill jest niepocieszony, kiedy narzeczona prosi go o więcej czasu. Brooke zapewnia także, że kocha tylko jego i nie czuje już nic do Ridge'a. Spencer próbuje przekonać narzeczoną, że jej nastoletni syn nie może kierować jej życiem. W październiku 2016, Emmy dostarcza Billowi ważne dokumenty. Katie wraca ze wspólnej podróży z Willem. Zwraca Billowi uwagę, że wciąż nie poślubił on Brooke. Domyśla się, że ma to związek z powrotem RJ'a. Katie sugeruje, że Brooke i Ridge mogą wrócić do siebie, dla dobra syna. Bill rozmawia z Donną o problemie z RJ'em. Wspomina jej również o swoich udziałach w prezencie ślubnym dla Brooke. Justin wręcza Billowi w prezencie oprawiony plakat promujący linię Sypialnie Brooke. Evelyn i Alison rozmawiają ze Spencerem o szczegółach ślubu, który ma odbyć się nazajutrz. Wyatt zgadza się zostać drużbą ojca. Ceremonii ma przewodniczyć wielebny Brown. Brooke zwleka z zejściem na dół. Donna uspokaja zniecierpliwionego Billa i powstrzymuje go przed zobaczeniem się z narzeczoną. Spencer wysyła do niej Alison. Ona przekazuje szefowi, że Loganówna jest w pokoju z mężczyzną. Bill staje w drzwiach sypialni, gdzie Ridge prosi Brooke, by do niego wróciła. Kobieta przekonuje Spencera, że chce go poślubić z miłości, a nie dla udziałów w FC. On nie rozumie jej zachowania, gdyż jego zdaniem, powinna była wyrzucić Forrestera za drzwi. Brooke oświadcza wreszcie Billowi, że nie chce jego udziałów. Spencer oznajmia Ridge'owi, że nigdy nie zobaczy jego 12,5%. Następnie odwołuje ślub. Brooke przekonuje go jednak do zmiany zdania. Żąda także od Ridge'a, by opuścił rezydencję. Wielebny Brown rozpoczyna ceremonię, którą jednak przerywa Bill. Nie może zapomnieć, że Ridge próbował zakłócić uroczystość. Spencer zostawia Brooke przed ołtarzem i opuszcza rezydencję. W listopadzie 2016, Bill wciąż jest zły na Brooke, ale proponuje jej ślub na jachcie Stella Maris. Kobieta zapewnia, że wciąż chce go poślubić, a Ridge należy do jej przeszłości. Bill próbuje poprawić swoje relacje z RJ'em. Brooke namawia syna i narzeczonego, aby spędzili razem dzień. Bill uczy RJ'a używać worka treningowego oraz pokazuje mu swój skarbiec. Zapewnia chłopaka, że będzie uszczęśliwiał jego matkę, kiedy ta go poślubi. Bill zaskakuje Ridge'a na grobie Stephanie i daje mu do zrozumienia, że Brooke do niego nie wróci. Forresterowie i bliscy zapominają o sporach i gromadzą się w rezydencji na kolacji w Święto Dziękczynienia. Bill naciska na Brooke, aby poinformowała Ridge'a, że nie mają szans na odnowienie związku. W grudniu 2016, Spencer uświadamia sobie, że nrzeczona zaczęła mieć wątpliwości względem ich przyszłości. Przypomina jej, że Ridge wielokrotnie porzucał ją w przeszłości. Ona tłumaczy narzeczonemu, że wiążąc się ze sobą, skrzywdzą swoje dzieci. Brooke i Bill rozstają się. Spencer zwierza się Steffy i Liamowi. Nie zamierza poddawać się w walce o ukochaną. Tymczasem Eric, za namową Quinn, proponuje Steffy stanowisko CEO w domu mody. Bill próbuje uświadomić Liamowi, że córce Ridge'a nie łatwo będzie odmówić dziadkowi. W czasie Świąt, Bill zjawia się u Brooke i zauważa na jej palcu pierścionek zaręczynowy. Spencer zapowiada, że będzie o nią walczyć. Brooke informuje go że nie pobiorą się z Ridge'em, dopóki nie pozbędą się Quinn. Bill zjawia się u Loganówny z szampanem, chcąc uczcić z nią ostatni dzień roku. Tłumaczy kobiecie, że nie wyjdzie ona za Ridge'a, gdyż on nigdy nie pozbędzie się Quinn. Jest również pewien, że Forrester wkrótce ponownie ją skrzywdzi. Związki Billa * Kelly Hopkins : – mieli romans, poza ekranem, : – mają syna, Liama. * Donna Logan : – całowali się, kiedy Donna była żoną Erica (2009). * Steffy Forrester : – kilkakrotnie się całowali, kiedy Bill był narzeczonym i mężem Katie (2009, 2010, 2011). * Quinn Fuller : – mieli romans, poza ekranem, : – spędzili razem noc (2014), : – mają syna, Wyatta. * Katie Logan : – dwukrotnie byli małżeństwem (2009–2013, 2015–2016), : – mają syna, Willa (ur. 2012). * Brooke Logan : – wielokrotnie się całowali i nawiązali romans, kiedy Bill był szwagrem Brooke (2012−2013, 2015, 2016), : – trzykrotnie byli zaręczeni (2013, 2014, 2016), : – stracili dziecko (2013). Śluby Billa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Spencerowie